


Цикл «Письма и встречи»

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессору нравилось, как рассуждал Поттер. Это были слова мужчины, а не безответственного мальчишки, которого он знал когда-то. Пожалуй, именно после получения этого письма Северус окончательно осознал, сколько лет прошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цикл «Письма и встречи»

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл «Письма и встречи» впервые обубликован в 2008 году  
> Текст содержит иллюстрацию Киссюшки

-1-

Название: Письма в никуда  
Автор: Nagini  
Бета: Grifin  
Гамма: Lulu  
Пейринг: ГП/СС  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс  
Предупреждение: преслэш  
Статус: закончен  
Саммари: Профессору нравилось, как рассуждал Поттер. Это были слова мужчины, а не безответственного мальчишки, которого он знал когда-то. Пожалуй, именно после получения этого письма Северус окончательно осознал, сколько лет прошло.  
Дисклеймер: взяла попользоваться, вложила душу и вернула на полку (хотя не стоило бы).

_«Уважаемый профессор Снейп,_

_Я на самом деле не знаю, получите ли вы это письмо, то есть я не знаю, будет ли кому его получить… черт, как же, оказывается, сложно написать вам пару строк. Еще с утра я четко продумал, что буду писать, а теперь вот взял перо в руки и все мысли словно испарились. Но, может, это и к лучшему. Вы же все равно не ждете от меня связной речи, правда? Вы вообще ничего от меня не ждете, я думаю. Но мне действительно это нужно. С тех пор, как вы пропали, прошло уже почти три месяца, и вас, а точнее «ваше тело», уже никто не ищет. Но я уверен, что вы живы, поэтому купил у Хогвартса школьную сову (может быть, она знает, где вас найти?) и пишу вам это письмо. Если она вернется с пустым клювом, то я буду надеяться, что письмо вы получили. Вы ведь все равно не ответите мне._

_Профессор, мне очень нужно сказать, как же я вам благодарен. Я не смогу объяснить всего, поэтому просто говорю это. Спасибо! Вы ведь всегда умели читать между строк. И я очень хочу, чтобы вы получили сейчас то, что так давно заслужили: покой и благополучие. Все мы будем вам вечно благодарны._

_Искренне ваш,  
Гарри Поттер» _

Северус Снейп сложил пожелтевший лист пергамента вчетверо и сунул обратно в кожаную папку, которую завел после третьего неуместного послания, принесенного потрепанной школьной совой. Двадцать лет назад. Он никогда не перечитывал это письмо, другие – да, но не это, и почти забыл, как нелеп и беззащитно наивен был Гарри Поттер в семнадцать лет. Мужчина улыбнулся, пригубил вина и вновь открыл папку. Пошуршав листами, он вытянул один наугад…

_«Уважаемый профессор Снейп,_

_Я знаю, что обещал больше вам не писать, но… простите мне мою дерзость, может быть, вас и правда уже шесть лет как нет в живых, и сова уносит эти письма в никуда и выбрасывает на соседней помойке, но мне так помогает эта мнимая переписка с вами. Нет, и не надо советовать мне обратиться к психоаналитику – точно не поможет…_

Снейп в который раз усмехнулся, он действительно пробормотал именно эти слова, когда впервые читал строки очередного откровения Поттера. А потом – смешно подумать – смутился оттого, что несносный мальчишка сумел так точно предсказать его реакцию.

_… Профессор, мы с Джинни все-таки женимся. Я говорил вам о своих сомнениях, но сейчас считаю, что свадьба – это очень правильный поступок, тем более, что все от нас этого ждут… Мерлин, да зачем же я вру вам? Джинни беременна. Я знаю, что не должен был, но так уж получилось, – и теперь пришло время отвечать за свои необдуманные поступки…»_

Профессору нравилось, как рассуждал Поттер. Это были слова мужчины, а не безответственного мальчишки, которого он знал когда-то. Пожалуй, именно после получения этого письма Северус окончательно осознал, сколько лет прошло. Потерянных лет. Взятых взаймы у судьбы или просто украденных. А сегодня их количество возросло больше, чем втрое, и вряд ли у него есть в этой жизни еще какой-нибудь шанс на настоящее счастье… Он вздохнул и снова бросил взгляд на лист пергамента, заполненный неровным почерком бывшего ученика. Да… эта девчонка так легко захомутала Поттера… Впрочем, Северус никогда не сомневался в ее талантах и отлично знал, что, в отличие от остальных Уизли, эта ведьма пойдет очень далеко.

_«Профессор,_

_Сегодня Джинни и дети уехали в Нору без меня. Ну, это я сказал им ехать без меня, сославшись на головную боль. Знаете, что я собирался сделать? Написать вам письмо, а затем проследить за совой. Я даже достал из кладовки свою старую метлу и наполировал древко… а потом одумался. Представил себе, как смешно и нелепо я буду выглядеть, когда вломлюсь в окно вашего дома на метле вслед за несчастной старой совой, да еще упаду, чего доброго, вам под ноги. Самый верный способ потерять единственного человека, который меня все еще слушает… если слушает. Поэтому Минутка улетела одна, а я в письме просто сообщаю вам, что у меня все гладко и ничего нового не происходит._

_Ваш Гарри»_

Именно из этого письма пять лет назад профессор Снейп наконец-то узнал, как зовут несчастную птицу, вынужденную еженедельно летать в такую даль. Он всегда хорошо кормил ее, но теперь еще и знал, как к ней обратиться. Хорошо, что Поттеру хотя бы через пятнадцать лет пришло в голову сообщить ему кличку совы… хотя это, конечно, случайность. 

_«Профессор Снейп,_

_Джинни на прошлой неделе застала меня за написанием письма вам, и теперь мы с ней почти не разговариваем. Сначала она несколько дней меня пилила, чтобы я прекратил все это и уж лучше бы вел дневник (что, по ее мнению, тоже не очень подходит взрослому семейному человеку), а еще более предпочтительным будет мое обращение к психиатру. Конечно, я никуда не пошел, и она привела колдомедика сама. Ну, в общем… стыдно сказать, но я выставил его и был не очень-то вежлив._

_Знаете, профессор, а в моих волосах появилась седина – я обнаружил ее только сегодня утром. Мне кажется, что неделю назад ее не было, хотя я могу и ошибаться. Я очень долго смотрел на свое отражение и вдруг неожиданно подумал, есть ли седина у вас? Мне так сложно представить вас седым…»_

Северус перевел взгляд на дату отправления письма в верхнем уголке пергамента – всего только год назад. Значит, Гарри тридцать шесть. Действительно, рано для седины… Он провел кончиками пальцев по своим все еще абсолютно смоляным волосам – как же это неправильно, когда ученики седеют раньше своих учителей, но еще хуже, когда они раньше умирают…

Профессор открыл портсигар и ловко выудил обычную маггловскую сигарету, прикурил и выпустил дым в сторону так, чтобы он не побеспокоил сидящую справа от него пеструю птицу. Сова Гарри все еще ждала, пока от ее лапки отвяжут только что принесенное письмо. Северус медлил. Он откуда-то знал, что с сегодняшнего дня все изменится… Но все-таки зельевар не любил заставлять ждать слишком долго.

_«Дорогой профессор Снейп,_

_У меня все хорошо, вот только дом кажется слишком пустым, когда по нему с шумом не носятся дети. Вы заметили, что я стал писать вам по субботам? Конечно, заметили. Это оттого, что воскресенья я теперь провожу в Норе с детьми, – и это самые прекрасные дни в моей вялотекущей жизни, конкуренцию им могут составить разве что дни написания писем для вас…»_

Сова, заклекотав, поднялась в воздух. Северус оторвался от пергамента.

– Подожди, Минутка. Сегодня будет ответ …

fin. 

 

-2-

 

Название: Желательно в вечернее время  
Автор: Nagini  
Бета: Grifin  
Гамма: Lulu  
Пейринг: ГП/СС  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романс  
Примечание: сиквел к фику «Письма в никуда»  
Предупреждение: ООС, который кто-то объяснит прошествием двадцати лет, а кто-то прихотью автора. Воля ваша ;)  
Статус: закончен  
Саммари: Я не буду против того, чтобы вы нанесли мне визит, если, конечно, найдете для этого возможность. Желательно в вечернее время.  
Дисклеймер: взяла попользоваться, вложила душу и вернула на полку (хотя не стоило бы).

_«Мистер Поттер,_

_Я не буду против того, чтобы вы нанесли мне визит, если, конечно, найдете для этого возможность. Желательно в вечернее время. Адрес на обратной стороне пергамента._

_СС»_

Чуть больше двадцати слов, а в них весь Северус Снейп…

Гарри стоял, привалившись к обеденному столу, и в десятый раз перечитывал записку. Это просто не могло быть правдой. Но в том, что письмо написано почерком его бывшего учителя, он не сомневался – столько раз видел это надменное «мистер Поттер» в своих домашних заданиях и в контрольных по Зельям. Вот только сейчас эти слова вызывали бешеную радость, а не слепое раздражение. Он опустился на стул и потер глаза, так и не выпуская пергамент из рук, словно боялся, что тот растворится, а затем снова изучил его содержимое. Оно оставалось неизменным.

– Минутка, ты что, все эти двадцать лет действительно доставляла ему письма? – голос отчего-то хрипел, срывался и никак не желал подчиняться воле хозяина. Хотя какая уж тут воля…

Сова округлила и без того огромные глаза и возмущенно заклекотала, будто хотела сказать хозяину, что она искренне сомневается в его умственных способностях. Ну куда бы она столько лет летала, если б не было адресата, правда?

Гарри, казалось, никак не отреагировал на спектакль, устроенный Минуткой, пребывая где-то глубоко в себе, но через пару минут встрепенулся и взглянул на часы на каминной полке.

– А знаешь, птица, если это все – правда, – он потряс пергаментом, который уже приобрел весьма помятый вид, – то я могу пойти прямо сейчас. Ведь сегодня воскресенье, да и день уже клонится к вечеру…

С этими словами Гарри неожиданно и очень резво подскочил, словно кто-то нажал на невидимую кнопочку, ускоряющую все реакции в пару десятков раз, и помчался в спальню одеваться. 

***

Простая дверь, обычный дверной молоток, да и сам дом ничем не примечателен… но Гарри Поттер стоял перед этой дверью уже около пяти минут и никак не мог решиться постучать. И дело было даже не в том, что он не знал, как начать разговор с профессором, просто очень боялся, что письмо было чьим-то дурацким розыгрышем. Что будет, если сейчас ему откроет кто-нибудь – да хоть Джиневра – и станет смеяться над его доверчивостью? Он и сам уже готов был рассмеяться над собой и уйти, когда дверь распахнулась сама.

– Так и не научились никому доверять, мистер Поттер?

Профессор Зельеварения отступил вглубь прихожей и жестом пригласил войти. Гарри, как загипнотизированный, проследовал за ним в темноту дверного проема, затем по коридору и в гостиную, так и не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от фигуры профессора, болезненную худобу которого не скрывала даже просторная темно-серая рубашка и широкие брюки. Гарри никогда не видел его в чем-то, кроме учительской мантии, и поэтому не мог сказать, похудел учитель или же всегда был таким. 

– Чаю?

Снейп чуть ли не силой усадил гостя на диван, подтолкнув ногой журнальный столик поближе к гостю. Гарри кивнул, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от зельевара: ни дать ни взять – удав и кролик. Несмотря на абсолютно потерянное состояние, Гарри все-таки отметил, что у профессора, как он и думал, нет ни одного седого волоска, и машинально пригладил собственную шевелюру, в которой не так давно засеребрились отдельные пряди…

***

– Эмм… я думаю, довольно глупо будет рассказывать о том, как у меня дела, вы ведь все знаете, сэр, – Гарри отхлебнул ароматный напиток из чашки, совершенно нестандартной по своему размеру, и смело посмотрел профессору в глаза. – Как у вас?

– Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, – Снейп не казался заинтересованным в разговоре.  
– О, очень рад. А… вы с кем-то виделись все это время?  
– Полагаю, если бы я сошел с ума настолько, что назначил кому-нибудь из старых знакомых свидание, то вся магическая Британия уже давно знала бы, где я живу, что ем на завтрак и сколько плачу за квартиру, – Снейп хмыкнул, но от его собеседника не скрылось, сколько грусти было при этом в глазах зельевара. Все-таки профессор во многом изменился.

– Почему же тогда вы решились назначить мне, – Гарри помедлил, – встречу?  
– Мне показалось, мистер Поттер, что вы находитесь в ненамного лучшей ситуации, чем я. Или это не так?

Гарри кивнул, и они оба надолго замолчали, занятые своим чаем. Гость не отрывал глаз от чашки и не мог знать, смотрит ли на него хозяин, но почему-то был уверен, что смотрит, почти чувствовал тяжелый взгляд кожей и кончиками волос.

Когда Гарри, наконец, поднял глаза на профессора, то убедился, что был прав. Что-то изменилось вокруг, воздух, казалось, искрит от повисшего между ними напряженного молчания. Какая-то неопределенность терзала его. Он открыл рот… и тут же закрыл, так и не решив, что произнести…

Но от внимания Снейпа не ускользнул этот по-детски нелепый маневр.

– Да, мистер Поттер? – он, кажется, забавлялся. – Хотели что-то сказать?  
– Но передумал, – Гарри старался отвечать в тон, хотя чувствовал себя очень некомфортно.

Снейп приподнял бровь.  
– Почему же?  
– Будто вы не знаете, – Гарри попытался улыбнуться как можно беззаботнее, – что я вообще не умею говорить даже о самых простых вещах. Я бы мог издать книгу «Как сказать «Привет!» и получить по морде»…

Профессор слегка усмехнулся и отставил чашку, в глазах его зажегся интерес.

И Гарри решился. Когда он шел сюда, то даже и не думал, что придется раскрывать свои сокровенные тайны, но сейчас словно какие-то демоны, терзавшие душу много лет, вырвались наружу, подчиняя себе не только его язык, но и все его существо целиком. Да и терять в этой жизни уже явно было нечего… Он склонился чуть вперед и, не глядя на собеседника, как-то механически, отрывочными фразами, заговорил.

– Я писал вам тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, что сомневаюсь. Ну, насчет Джинни и наших отношений. Дело не в ней… то есть, как выяснилось теперь, и в ней тоже. Тогда было не в ней – она была чудесна. Мечта семьянина, красавица. Любила меня сильно. Я тоже любил. Вроде. Но не так. 

– Поттер…

– Подождите, сэр. Я должен сказать, иначе не скажу никогда и буду об этом жалеть всю жизнь. Если быть откровенным в первую очередь с самим собой, то я вообще никогда никого не любил… и, наверное, теперь уже никогда не полюблю…

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот молча слушал. Тогда он кивнул и продолжил.

– Да. Но дело в любви, – скулы Гарри слегка покраснели, но больше он не останавливался и говорил быстро, глотая слова, словно ринувшись с головой в пропасть, – меня к ней не тянуло. Вообще. Меня тянуло к другим… и это были не женщины. Нет, вы не подумайте, я себе ничего никогда не позволял. Не потому, что стыдился или еще что-то, просто не должен был изменять своей девушке, пока окончательно не разберусь с собой. И мне кажется, она это понимала и, так уж вышло, почти вынудила меня исполнить так называемый супружеский долг, который действительно оказался для меня просто долгом… А дальше вы знаете. Я не решался написать вам об этом в моих наивных и безнадежных посланиях, боясь, что вы не сможете понять, и тогда Минутка точно вернет домой письмо… И все кончится.

– Вы считаете меня столь ограниченным, мистер Поттер? – голос Снейпа звучал очень глухо.

– Я не знаю. Ведь все, что мне было известно о вас, ограничивалось Хогвартсом, словами директора и последующими газетными статьями… Как же я хотел поговорить с вами… Но вы не отвечали.

Сердце Гарри разрывалось от желания узнать, почему профессор столько лет молчал, но он понимал, что вряд ли получит хоть какой-то ответ.

– Что же вы хотите от меня? – Снейп смотрел прямо ему в глаза. Гарри отчетливо видел, как быстро бьется жилка между ключицами в вырезе его рубашки, и это словно придало ему храбрости.

– Не знаю точно, – прошептал он обессиленно, – но хочу.

Он не смел поднять глаз на профессора и просто смотрел на его бледную тонкокостную ладонь, лежащую на столе, как вдруг какой-то мучительный, непонятно откуда взявшийся порыв заставил протянуть руку и коснуться кончиков этих изящных пальцев. Гарри окончательно забыл все то, что еще собирался сказать, и совершенно не понял, что произошло, когда чудовищной силы удар отбросил его назад и едва не вывихнул плечо, прижимая к дивану. Журнальный столик, случайно оказавшийся на пути метнувшейся молнией гибкой фигуры Снейпа, оказался отброшенным в сторону. Чашки жалобно зазвенели, превращаясь в груду осколков на полу гостиной.

Профессор сжимал его плечо рукой, будто бы проверяя кости на прочность, Гарри даже не ожидал от него подобной силы. Снейп нависал над ним, всматриваясь в его лицо, не двигаясь, так, словно ждал чего-то. И Гарри решил для себя – будь что будет, и просто сдался. Он моментально расслабился, словно из него вытащили пружину, просто ослаб в сжимающих его стальных объятиях, запрокинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Всё его сознание затопило какое-то невероятное, сюрреалистическое спокойствие. А о чем ему теперь было беспокоиться? Все слова были сказаны, все, что надо было и не надо было сделать – свершилось. Однако и сказано, и сделано уже столько, что было совершенно очевидно: у него нет пути назад. 

Гарри даже не хотел открывать глаза, не хотел видеть лицо профессора, он словно утонул в этом мгновении. Оглох, увяз во вселенной молчания; слова стали бесполезны, движения – бессмысленны, и еще недавно сковывавший его страх превратился в фикцию. Все, что имело теперь смысл – только абсолютная, бездумная и какая-то животная близость их тел. Чувствовать дыхание, чувствовать сердцебиение, чувствовать каждое микроскопическое движение, не заметное глазу. 

Время изменило свой ход, растянувшись в вечность. Жаркая боль отпустила плечо, медленно, словно во сне. Ему не надо было спрашивать, что чувствует Снейп, да он и не решился бы об этом спросить, каким-то шестым чувством просто знал, что тот боится шевельнуться, просто чтобы не разбить это ощущение вселенского единения, которое возникло между ними. Да нет, Мерлин подери, оно не возникло сейчас, а лишь вырвалось на свободу, оно было всегда, просто никто из них об этом не знал… 

Гарри очнулся и начал осознавать, что на самом деле происходит только в тот момент, когда почувствовал, как их губы слились в яростном поцелуе. Нет, в нем не было ни капли нежности и ни капли любви, лишь только жажда близости, разрядка невыносимой пытки обоюдного притяжения, жажда единения, доходящая до абсолюта, до достижения невозможного слияния в единое существо, пугающее и манящее ощущение гибели и возрождения.

Снейп наконец оторвался от его губ, заставляя вспомнить о том, что в принципе надо иногда и дышать. Несколько секунд, а может и минут, протекли в молчании, и Гарри, бездумно повинуясь тому демону, который беспощадно управлял им этим вечером, схватил Снейпа за затылок и вновь привлек к себе, не давая их губам разъединиться надолго. 

На этот раз их поцелуй был гораздо нежнее и чувственнее, Гарри упивался ласковыми теплыми касаниями, медленными, почти погружающими в транс, желая только, чтобы это ощущение никогда не заканчивалось. Снейп подхватил его голову рукой, приподнимая вверх, делая доступ к губам для себя более удобным, заставляя сдавленно застонать. 

Гарри задвигался под ним, извиваясь и ерзая, в неудержимом желании усилить контакт между их телами еще больше, отчетливо чувствуя, как эта нежность постепенно превращается в мучение. Он выгнул спину, пытаясь потереться о ласкающего его мужчину бедрами, член Гарри требовал к себе внимания все настойчивее. Но Снейп не отпускал его рта, продолжая и продолжая свою сладостную пытку. Потому Гарри просто сжал руку в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то удержать себя и не вцепиться со всей яростью в кажущееся одновременно таким сильным и таким хрупким тело над ним.

Когда Снейп наконец опустил руку на его ширинку, принимаясь поглаживать все сильнее и настойчивее, Гарри весь задрожал и прикусил губу своего партнера. Впрочем, тот, по всей видимости, этого и не заметил, он гладил его то сильнее, то легче, изменяя направление, доводя до исступления, и игра становилась все менее и менее выносимой.

– Возьми меня, – прошептал Гарри, не до конца понимая, о чем он просит и чего он хочет.

– Гарри?

– Возьми меня, слышишь? Пожалуйста… – он внезапно смутился, однако Снейп, похоже, не видел в ситуации ни малейшего повода для стеснения. 

– Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь?

– Мне тридцать семь лет, – Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не добавить «сэр», – я имею представление об… этом, – он нервно засмеялся, однако на лице Снейпа не дернулась ни одна мышца. Лишь только глаза его сузились и сверкнули металлом. Он не сказал больше ни слова. Он просто сделал это. Методично избавил их обоих от одежды и просто взял его. Со сводящей с ума механической настойчивостью, с железным упорством, не проявляя ни капли нетерпения, сомнения или жалости. Впрочем, Гарри вынужден был признать, что иначе они ничего не смогли бы сделать вообще, потому что его тело активно сопротивлялось немилосердному вторжению извне даже против воли перевозбужденного разума, потому что это действительно было больно.

Гарри закричал, выгибаясь в пояснице, так, как будто бы это могло ему помочь, его кожа блестела от пота. Но с течением времени боль медленно растворялась в теле, с каждой секундой и движением становясь все более выносимой, все более привычной, все более сладкой и желанной. Возбуждение овладело им с новой силой, когда он внезапно начал осознавать, что именно с ним делают, и кто это делает. До него дошла вся странность, постыдность и даже некоторая унизительность той позы, в которой он сейчас находился перед Снейпом, – лежа на спине и позволяя его рукам подхватить себя под бедра. Но эта мысль только завела его еще сильнее, и Гарри погладил тонкие, казалось, сведенные судорогой, кисти рук Снейпа своими ладонями, просто потому что испытывал к нему в эту секунду огромную благодарность за все то, что он делал. 

Гарри извивался под любовником, двигаясь с все растущим наслаждением, к получению которого не прикладывал никакого усилия, теряя контроль, чувство реальности и практически лишившись сознания, когда Снейп помог ему перейти дозволенную человеку границу удовольствия, сжимая челюсти и едва будучи в силах сдержаться сам.

***

Утром Гарри проснулся только благодаря внутреннему будильнику, который много лет не давал сбоя. Сегодня понедельник, а значит, ему пора на работу. Черт. Он повернул голову: Снейп еще спал; тогда, помедлив секунду, словно боясь, что его движение что-то испортит, Гарри легко провел кончиком указательного пальца по груди зельевара, от ямочки между ключицами до пупка, пытаясь запомнить всю невозможность и красоту этого момента. Профессор не шевельнулся, и Гарри никак не мог решить, стоит ли его будить, чтобы сказать о том, что ему пора уходить…

– Опоздаешь на работу, Поттер, – совсем даже не сонный голос прорезал тишину спальни.

– Ты не спишь?  
– Не сплю. Иди, дверь захлопывается сама.

Так просто.

– Я… я могу придти еще?

Снейп лениво повернулся к нему и слегка приподнял бровь, то ли изображая удивление, то ли удивляясь на самом деле.

– Приходи. Только желательно в вечернее время.

fin.

-3-

Название: Вы опоздали, профессор  
Автор: Nagini  
Бета: Grifin  
Гамма: Lulu  
Пейринг: ГП/СС  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Примечание: сиквел к фикам «Письма в никуда» и «Желательно в вечернее время»  
Предупреждение: ООС, который кто-то объяснит прошествием двадцати лет, а кто-то прихотью автора. Воля ваша ;)  
Статус: закончен  
Саммари: Он подошел к парапету, облокотился на него, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным, посмотрел на стрелки часов и поклялся себе уйти к чертовой матери отсюда, если через десять минут зельевар не придет.  
Дисклеймер: взяла попользоваться, вложила душу и вернула на полку (хотя не стоило бы).

_«Мистер Поттер,_

_Я не буду против того, чтобы вы нанесли мне визит, если, конечно, найдете для этого возможность. Желательно в вечернее время. Адрес на обратной стороне пергамента._

_СС»_

Чуть больше двадцати слов, а в них весь Северус Снейп…

Гарри перечитывал эту записку тысячу раз. Или даже две тысячи – он не считал. А разве другие люди имеют привычку считать нанесенные им оскорбления? Конечно, нет! А в том, что это изрядно намозолившее глаза послание и есть оскорбление, он ни на секунду не сомневался. Но, тем не менее, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу перечитывал его раз за разом, каждый день… и не смог бы даже под Веритасерумом сказать, зачем он это делает. Потому что Гарри и сам не знал.

И каждый раз, словно ножом по сердцу, эти слова. «Желательно в вечернее время». Ведь Снейп потом опять сказал то же самое, и, несмотря на то, что эта фраза, вообще-то, звучала по-свински, Гарри обрадовался. Подаренное тогда профессором снисходительное разрешение означало, что он увидит его хотя бы еще один раз. Правда, от радости после их второй встречи не осталось и следа. Да и можно ли это было назвать встречей… Гарри не знал. Снова и снова он прокручивал в памяти события последних нескольких месяцев…

Тем вечером, год назад, Поттер не пришел. Как не пришел ни через день, ни через неделю. Жизнь всегда любила подбрасывать ему неприятные, а главное, абсолютно не своевременные сюрпризы. Хотя болезнь никогда не бывает своевременной, особенно когда болеет ребенок. Именно это несчастье тогда и случилось: очень серьезно заболел Джеймс. И Гарри, отпросившись с работы, дежурил у постели сына в Святом Мунго почти две недели. Не потому, что было некому, не потому, что так хотел сынуля, а из-за того, что был вообще не в состоянии чем-либо заниматься ни на работе, ни дома. Сначала он просто с нежностью гладил угольно-черные вихры мальчугана и каждый час протирал и без того чистые очки Джеймса, ожидающие его прихода в сознание на тумбочке у кровати. Затем, когда Джеймс, слава Мерлину, очнулся, читал ему сказки и журналы, посвященные квиддичу. Потом провел два дня в Норе с детьми, чтобы самолично удостовериться, что с ребенком все будет в порядке. И только когда задорный смех и проказы Джеймса окончательно вернули в его душу спокойствие, Гарри отправился домой. Он пошатался по пустым комнатам и лишь тогда подумал, что стоило все-таки отправить Снейпу сову с сообщением о том, куда и почему он так надолго пропал.

Но после драки кулаками не машут, и эту оплошность уже не исправишь. И Гарри, проклиная себя на чем свет стоит и пытаясь утешиться тем, что Снейп совсем даже не уточнял, каким вечером ему можно прийти, помчался к профессору. 

Постучать в дубовую дверь оказалось ничуть не легче, чем в первый раз. Гарри шестым чувством понимал, что простыми извинениями не отделается, поэтому он несколько минут просто стоял, пялясь на дверной молоток и подсчитывая удары собственного сердца, готового вот-вот выскочить из груди, и только когда досчитал до трехсот и сбился, постучал. 

Твердо и решительно.

Не менее твердо и куда более решительно Снейп, даже не пустив на порог и не желая слушать объяснения, выставил его из своего дома. И из своей жизни.

***

_«Я не буду против того, чтобы вы нанесли мне визит, если, конечно, найдете для этого возможность»._

Гарри отпил кофе из большой кружки. Разве мог он знать, чем все это обернется? Он думал, что «визит» – это неправильное определение для такой неистовой страсти, которая вспыхнула в тот день между ними. Неподходящее слово для первого настоящего в его жизни секса, такого, после которого весь следующий день за спиной были гордо развернуты крылья, видимые только ему одному. Вот только оказалось, что слово «визит», так часто употребляемое в единственном числе в сухих официальных приглашениях, стало пророческим…

_«Желательно в вечернее время»._

Он снова вглядывался в эту фразу, уверенно написанную невероятно красивым, стремительно летящим почерком. А изменилось бы что-нибудь, если б он все-таки пришел тем вечером? Что было бы с ним сегодня?.. Да ни хрена бы не изменилось! Он с ненавистью уставился на чашку, у которой была отбита ручка. Он швырнул ее в стену, когда вернулся домой от Снейпа, все еще чувствуя на себе его ледяной взгляд. Замерзшие пальцы ведь нужно согреть, правда? Так может, неудержимая ярость способна спасти от чужого равнодушия?.. 

_«Адрес на обратной стороне пергамента»._

… и только спустя два месяца и три неудачные попытки все-таки поговорить с профессором по-человечески он понял, что от равнодушия может спасти только равнодушие. А письмо… письмо все равно почему-то перечитывал.

Гарри поднес к губам кружку с давно остывшим кофе, и в этот самый момент резкий и невероятно громкий звук прорезал тишину. Опрокинув содержимое чашки себе на колени, он чертыхнулся и посмотрел, наконец, на источник шума. Им оказалась черно-бурая сова, неистово молотившая клювом в стекло, – пришлось вставать и идти открывать окно. Брюки противно липли к телу, что не добавляло гостеприимства и без того невеселому хозяину.

– Давай! – раздражение в голосе сошло на нет в то мгновение, когда Гарри увидел надпись на свернутом в трубочку пергаменте. А точнее, не надпись даже – ее он и прочесть-то не успел – а почерк. Невероятно красивый и стремительно летящий. Безуспешно стараясь унять дрожь в руках, он развернул пергамент.

_«Поттер, вы можете со мной встретиться? Если да, то жду в парке на Харпер-роуд в семь часов вечера. _  
СС»__

__

__Вот так все просто. Прошел год. Ни здравствуй, ни как дела._ _

__– Я могу. Конечно, Снейп, я могу. А то вы не знаете, что я сам себя убью, если не смогу, – Гарри произнес это в пространство, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и повернулся к сове, чтобы черкнуть ответ, но той уже и след простыл._ _

__Отлично…_ _

__А еще он никогда не бывал на Харпер-роуд и совершенно не имел представления, как выглядит улица, не говоря уже о каком-то там парке, а значит, не сможет аппарировать прямо на место. Гарри принялся судорожно искать карту города, в котором он до сих пор не очень-то хорошо ориентировался, так как не любил ходить в незнакомые места. Карта, слава Мерлину, нашлась быстро, и по линиям метрополитена, наложенным поверх квадратиков зданий и парков, он за пять минут сориентировался, как ему туда добраться. Стация Элефант-энд-Касл. Путешествие должно было занять не меньше часа, а времени уже без четверти шесть…_ _

__***_ _

__Холодный ветер больно хлестал по лицу и по облетевшим деревьям, безжалостно размазывал лужи по серым шершавым камням мостовой у главных ворот парка. Снейп не сказал, где он будет ждать, и Гарри счел нужным стоять у входа. Он жутко замерз и поднял воротник куртки выше; это помогло, но не сильно. Профессор опаздывал. Это бесило, и Гарри приплясывал на месте, тихо чертыхаясь. Мимо прошел одинокий прохожий, выгуливавший в парке своего несчастного, мокрого и дрожащего пинчера. Прохожий погулял-погулял, да ушел, и Гарри вновь остался в парке один. Он подошел к парапету, облокотился на него, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным, посмотрел на стрелки часов и поклялся себе уйти к чертовой матери отсюда, если через десять минут зельевар не придет._ _

__– Все-таки надо быть полным психом, чтобы назначить встречу зимой в парке, – он пробормотал это едва слышно, себе под нос, но внезапно откуда-то из-за спины услышал до дрожи знакомый профессорский голос._ _

__– Ты, Поттер, и манеры – две несовместимые вещи._ _

__Гарри резко повернулся к Снейпу с мыслью высказать все, что он надумал о нем за это время, но звук глубокого голоса наполнил изнутри таким теплом, что мысли испарились. Он просто стоял и смотрел на пристально изучавшего его Снейпа. В неярком освещении парковых фонарей лицо профессора казалось еще бледнее, чем всегда, а черные глаза были еще более бездонными…_ _

__Гарри не знал, какая муха его укусила, но, насмотревшись, он тихо произнес:_ _

__– Вы опоздали, профессор._ _

__Он точно знал, что сейчас в ответ последует канонада колкостей и ледяных замечаний о его манерах, но Снейп помолчал несколько секунд, а затем неожиданно сказал:_ _

__– Мы были на «ты», Поттер._ _

__Гарри очень хотелось нахамить, но невероятным усилием воли он сдержался._ _

__– Ты опоздал._ _

__Снейп посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Гарри не смог бы объяснить, что он там увидел, – на самом деле, он не успел поймать и зафиксировать в памяти это _что-то_ , не знал, почему на все сто уверен в правильности посетившего его озарения, но он все понял. Снейп думал, что его бывший ученик и (Мерлин знает, как это получилось…) неожиданный, совершенно невозможный любовник, не придет. Профессор был здесь вовремя, а может быть, даже ждал его в глубине парка очень давно, просто до последнего оттягивал момент, опасаясь разочароваться, убедившись в том, что Гарри не пришел._ _

__Он не думал, что делает, просто рванул профессора на себя, горячо прижимаясь ртом к его сухим губам и поражаясь тому факту, что Снейп ответил на его поцелуй с ничуть не меньшим жаром. Тело загорелось моментально, стоило только почувствовать, что его обняли за талию, и в ответ – о Мерлин! – Гарри схватил голову Снейпа обеими руками, не позволяя дернуться или отстраниться. Впрочем, профессор и не думал отстраняться, жадно проникая языком в его рот и с каждым мгновением все более властно прижимая к себе…_ _

__Внезапно что-то царапнуло сознание Гарри. Как ни странно, это было воспоминание о мокром пинчере и его промерзшем хозяине. Даже в такую жуткую погоду – слишком много любопытных глаз вокруг. Гарри уперся руками в грудь профессора и оттолкнул его от себя._ _

__– Черт, мы не можем вот так стоять посреди Лондона и целоваться, – сказал он, отчаянно потирая пальцем рот. Против воли губы совсем не желали останавливаться, они болезненно жаждали продолжения удовольствия. Разлуку они воспринимали как личное оскорбление и всячески пытались отомстить своему хозяину, разжигая огонь желания все сильнее и сильнее._ _

__Снейп коротко кивнул, в очередной раз донельзя удивив Гарри необычным для себя поведением, мертвой хваткой стиснул его бока и, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, аппарировал с ним…_ _

__… прямо в спальню своего дома, где оба, не говоря друг другу больше ни слова, повалились поперек широкой кровати и продолжили целоваться. Целоваться жадно, жарко, не в силах оторваться, не в силах напиться слиянием губ. Да и можно ли это было назвать просто поцелуями?.. Откуда-то из глубин естества, казалось, из самой души, поднималась слепящая, все сметающая на своем пути волна желания… понимания… страсти. Это походило на возвращение к первоистокам, на возвращение к самому себе, истинному, настоящему._ _

__– Мне не хватало тебя, – оторвавшись наконец, прошептал Гарри._ _

__Снейп ничего не ответил, просто посмотрел тем же почти отсутствующим взглядом, что и недавно в парке. Но в этот раз Гарри был готов и успел поймать лучик невообразимо ясного света, меньше чем на мгновение осветивший глубокий черный бархат глаз профессора. И он кинулся с головой в этот омут, наполненный каким-то абсолютно гипнотическим содержимым, делающим человека безвольным, безымянным, нереальным, состоящим только из электрических разрядов и абсолютно бестелесным…_ _

__Гарри больше не мог, да и не считал нужным сдерживать себя, он ловко стащил с любовника мантию и какую-то идиотскую блузу разом. Рванул пуговицы своей рубашки, локтем столкнув ее вместе с курткой с кровати, изогнулся и потерся голой кожей о голую кожу, заставляя их обоих задержать дыхание. И снова – слияние губ, которое невозможно разорвать._ _

__Гарри попытался было, не разрывая поцелуя, перекатиться, потянув за собой Снейпа, но тот с молниеносной скоростью прижал его плечи к кровати обеими руками, заставив замереть в ожидании, а затем стал гладить голый торс, одновременно целуя шею так сильно, что точно останутся метки… Медленно и со вкусом прошелся по плечам и ключицам, опускаясь ниже, дразня языком сосок, затем сменяя влажное прикосновение на большой палец, потом снова на язык, вынуждая Гарри лихорадочно сжимать в кулаках покрывало и мучительно извиваться в ожидании продолжения. Потом, словно в награду, позволил приподнять бедра от кровати, чтобы Гарри мог прижаться к нему так, как ему было очень нужно. Но не слишком долго…_ _

__Резко отстранившись, Снейп приподнялся и быстро избавил их обоих от оставшейся одежды, а затем оседлал бедра любовника и легко провел пальцами по телу снизу вверх, просто чтобы пробудить то, что успокоилось. Гарри застонал и погладил живот профессора всей ладонью, намеренно касаясь члена… Снейп дернулся, как от резкой боли, зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и, легко соскочив с ног Гарри, перевернул его на живот, чем, кстати говоря, несказанно обрадовал: теперь можно было, не опасаясь, потереться ноющим членом о жесткое покрывало – так легче, хотя и расстраивает то, что он не может видеть темных, затуманенных желанием глаз..._ _

__Хлопнула какая-то дверца – Снейп на несколько секунд оторвался от Гарри, но только лишь затем, чтобы его язык, недавно так сладко ласкающий углубление между ягодицами, оказался заменен сразу двумя влажными пальцами, которые нежно, но в то же время решительно, растягивали, проникая все глубже, раз за разом задевая простату, принося немыслимое удовольствие, заставляя хотеть большего…_ _

__– Хватит, – полушепот-полустон, – я готов._ _

__Пальцы тут же исчезли, Северус медленно, очень медленно, вошел него и замер на некоторое время, позволяя Гарри привыкнуть к этому головокружительному балансированию на грани боли и удовольствия… Затем начал двигаться, ускоряя темп и жадно хватая ртом воздух. Быстро привыкнув и уловив его ритм, Гарри стал подаваться навстречу любовнику, чувствуя, что вот сейчас… еще минуту… еще несколько толчков… Мир съежился, сократился до точки, до раскаленного добела слияния двоих в общее, неразрывное, неделимое, бесконечно правильное и единственно возможное… Стон… Кто из них это был?.. Стальная хватка на его бедрах… Да какая, по большому счету, разница? Еще столкновение… резких вдох, переходящий во всхлип, и окружающая действительность, взрываясь, рассыпается на мириады хрустальных осколков…_ _

__Подняться и достать из одежды палочку сил ни у кого из них не было, поэтому они, крепко обнявшись, просто откатились в сторону от липкой лужицы, медленно впитывающейся в покрывало. Гарри, как мог, постарался хоть немного выровнять дыхание, перед тем, как заговорить…_ _

___– Северус?_  
– М-м-м-м… – Снейп явно не собирался общаться прямо сейчас, и Гарри, на секунду запутавшись в коротких черных волосках, легонько провел пальцем по его груди сверху вниз, вызвав легкую дрожь и удивленный взгляд.  
– Северус… А что сегодня случилось-то?  
– Поттер, если тебе все еще что-то непонятно, то я могу прочитать лекцию о половом воспитании, но – уволь – не сейчас. 

__Гарри улыбнулся.  
– Ты прекрасно меня понял. К чему нужна была срочная встреча, после того, как ты… – он замялся, но быстро сориентировался, – как мы не виделись столько времени? Ведь не только за _этим_ , правда ведь?_ _

__– А тебе что-то не понравилось? – Снейп перекатился на живот и с любопытством покосился на собеседника._ _

__– Ну не хочешь – не говори, я все равно сам догадался.  
– Вот как? Тогда изволь меня просветить, а то мало ли что ты там насочинял._ _

__Гарри посерьезнел, сел, прижав колени к груди, и поставил на них подбородок.  
– Ты ведь узнал, да? Узнал, почему я не пришел в тот вечер?_ _

__Снейп нахмурился и помолчал, поджав губы. Было видно, как тяжело дается ему решение, стоит ли отвечать на этот вопрос, но затем морщинка между бровей разгладилась, и он тихо, но очень четко произнес одно слово._ _

__– Да._ _

__Гарри было этого достаточно – сказанное Снейпом, это единственное короткое слово было равносильно мольбам о прощении. Он великолепно знал, что спрашивать о том, откуда ему стала известна информация о болезни Джеймса, бессмысленно, но не огорчался – когда-нибудь потом допытается. Когда-нибудь потом…_ _

__– Северус, обещай, что ты больше никогда меня от себя не отпустишь._ _

___Снейп хмыкнул._  
– Тогда тебе, как минимум, придется уволиться с работы, Поттер.  
– А что, это мысль, – он картинно задумался.  
– А жить ты на что будешь?  
– Продам дом, – Гарри развеселился, – а сам перееду к тебе. 

__Снейп посмотрел на Поттера, как на умалишенного, и тот, не сдержавшись, расхохотался._ _

__Краешек губ профессора пополз вверх, и он, чтобы скрыть это, резко притянул Гарри к себе и прижал к груди._ _

__– Поттер, ты неисправимый идиот…_ _

__fin._ _

[](http://firepic.org/)


End file.
